Rüppell's Vulture
Ruppell’s vulture or Ruppell’s griffon vulture (Gyps rueppellii) is a large African vulture that feeds solely on carrion and bone fragments of dead animals. Like other vultures, Ruppell’s griffon vulture cuts a distinctive silhouette when in flight, with wide wings, a short square tail and a short head, as it folds and tucks its long neck into its body. The pale tips of the blackish-brown feathers give Ruppell’s griffon vulture’s plumage a scaled appearance, and its head and long neck are covered with fine white down. The powerful and slightly hooked bill, suited to tearing flesh and crunching bone, is orange to yellow, and its eyes are yellow. Roles * It played Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 in Codename: Raptors Next Door Portrayals * In The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride, it played by Common Raven and Bald Eagle Gallery Vulture-Ruppell.jpg rueppells-griffon.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4855.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7976.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-294.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) normal_TLG_S1_E6_0345.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3896.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) Fantasia 2000 Vultures.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6028.jpg|The Wild (2006) animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-3243.jpg SJ Vultures.png S3e17_vultures.png JEL Vulture.png Dexter's Lab Vulture.png Vulture.jpg Afrika Vulture 2.jpg Babar Ruppel's Vulture.jpg|Babar (1999-2011) Elephant Trunk.jpg|Just So Darwin Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png Why Vultures Don't Get Food Poisoning.png Babar Vultures.png|Babar (1989-1991) Arthur Sahara.png Alphabet Train.jpg My Gym Partner's A Monkey Valtures.png Jumpstart Vulture.jpg Babar Ruppel's Vulture.jpg Evil Vultures.jpg Vulture King.png|Hero 108 (2010-2012) Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Rüpelle's-vulture-the-wild-thornberrys.jpg Globehunters Vultures.png JungleBunch Vulture.jpg Star_meets_Ruppell's_Vulture.png Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png Vulture-like-bird-in-things-that-go-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Things That Go by Disneyland Records (1985) HugoSafari - Vulture01.jpg HugoSafari - Vulture05.jpg HugoSafari - Vulture07.jpg HugoSafari - Vulture08.jpg HugoSafari - Vulture09.jpg HugoSafari - Vulture10.jpg Jumpstart firstgrade zoo vulture.png Vulture no heart.jpg VWX (Alphabet Band).png Books C05CFF1E-E6B9-4A44-B358-1D99EFC9FB7A.jpeg E1F706D6-DA3F-4ED9-B81A-80D6F7007B9D.jpeg 8BF3D03D-0D0E-4721-8AFC-5DF3BFA3FB4E.jpeg 62F6EC5F-77ED-4616-A9D1-8333EB2F66E6.jpeg 5E327812-C654-4F37-9289-51991D280CBB.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg See Also * White-Backed Vulture * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Egyptian Vulture * Lammergeier * Cape Vulture * White-Headed Vulture * Hooded Vulture * Red-Headed Vulture * White-Rumped Vulture *Slender-Billed Vulture * Indian Vulture * Cinereous Vulture * Griffon Vulture * Himalayan Vulture * Turkey Vulture * King Vulture * American Black Vulture Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Pinduli Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Babar and the Adventures of Badou Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Monster Family Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Peanuts Animals